cafeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
List of GIDs by Goals
Click Link to GID Comments or see the GID: ALL to see GIDs by number. GIDs for Buildables go here: GID Buildables Joe and Lisa's Honeymoon |- |6658 |Digital Camera |- |6659 |Memory Card |- |6660 |Sunscreen |- |6661 |Deck Chair |- |6662 |Hiking Boot |- |6663 |Walking Stick |- |6664 |Fishing Pole |- |6665 |Wild Chinook |- |6666 |Crab Net |- |6667 |Warm Parka | |- |6668 |Scaling Knife |- |6669 |Crab Cracker |- |6670 |Insect Repellent |- |6671 |Bandanna |- |6672 |Raincoat |- |6673 |Extra Socks |- |6674 |Binoculars |- |6675 |Bird Guide |- |6676 |Samba Lesson |- |6677 |Dancing Shoe |- |6678 |Carnival Mask |- |6679 |Tropical Drink |- |6680 |Parade Pass |- |6681 |Colorful Costume |- |6682 |Scooter |- |6683 |Helmet |- |6684 |Ancient Tablet |- |6685 |Ancient Pot |- |6686 |Gelato |- |6687 |Shopping Bag |- |6688 |Gondola Ride |- |6689 |Serenade |- |6690 |Gold Mosaic |- |6691 |Clock Tower |- |6692 |Venetian Mask |- |6693 |Hand Fan |- |6694 |Doctor Fish |- |6695 |Towel |- |6696 |Tour Guide |- |6697 |Golden Statue |- |6698 |Restaurant Guide |- |6699 |Souvenir |- |6700 |Diving Lesson |- |6701 |Diving Mask |- |6702 |Wetsuit |- |6703 |Dive Tank |- |6704 |Dive Camera |- |6705 |Swim Fin |- |6706 |Safari Journal |- |6707 |Animal Spotting Guide |- |6708 |Safari Hat |- |6709 |Khaki Shorts |- |6710 |Telephoto Lens |- |6711 |Wild Animal Photos |- |6712 |Golf Club |- |6713 |Golf Ball |- |6714 |Swimsuit |- |6715 |Penguin |- |6716 |Train Ticket |- |6717 |Dinner Menu |- |6718 |Climbing Shoe |- |6719 |Bridge Photo |- |6720 |Exotic Flower |- |6721 |Flying Fox |- |6722 |Opera Tickets |- |6723 |Opera Glasses |- |6724 |Outback Map |- |6725 |GPS Unit |- |6726 |Canteen |- |6727 |Backpack |- |6728 |Kangaroo |- |6729 |Emu |- |6730 |Boarding Pass | |} Free Renovation Goals |- |3151 |Serving Bowl |- |3152 |Bib |- |3153 |Ladder |- |3154 |Lunchbox |- |3155 |Cooler |} Spring Goals |- |3386 |Rhubarb Betty |- |3388 |Asparagus |- |3389 |Heads of Artichoke |- |3390 |Almonds |- |3391 |Spring Flowers |- |3392 |Sliced Rhubarbs |} Pizza Oven I |- |2934 |Cup of All Purpose Flour |- |3177 |Party Hat |- |3178 |Tomato |- |3179 |Sausage |- |3180 |Stick of Pepperoni |- |3181 |Mozzarella |} Second Pizza Oven |- |3507 |Scoop of Flour |- |3508 |Jalapeno Pepper |- |3509 |Jar of BBQ Sauce |- |3481 |Chicken Breast |- |3511 |Basil Leaf |} Fry Hard Goals |- |2934 |Cup of All Purpose Flour |- |3032 |Chocolate Bar |- |3033 |Cup of Batter |- |3034 |Onion |- |3160 |Canister of Oil |} The Pee Wee Chefs Goals |- |3942 |Baseball |- |3943 |Catcher Mask |- |3944 |Aluminium Bat |- |3945 |Logo Hat |- |3946 |Team Jersey |} I Love Games |- |7135 |Game Console |- |7170 |Video Games |- |7157 |Shovel |- |7109 |Bug Spray |- |7142 |Magnifying Glass |- |7101 |Blue Print |- |7155 |Rope |- |7095 |Barrels |- |7131 |Flags |- |7141 |Limousine |- |7117 |Card Decks |- |7152 |Poker Table |- |7104 |Books |- |7129 |Eyeglasses |- |7123 |Crown |- |7116 |Cape |} The Great Cook-a-thon |- |4634 |Asia Stamp |- |4635 |USA Stamp |- |4636 |South American Stamp |- |4637 |Philippines Stamp |- |4638 |France Stamp |- |4639 |Europe Stamp |- |4640 |England Stamp |- |4641 |Canada Stamp |- |4642 |Australia Stamp |- |4643 |Africa Stamp |} It's A Mystery |- |6571 |Clue Book |- |6572 |Magnifying Glass |- |6573 |Yellow Bell Pepper |- |6574 |Couscous |- |6575 |Shoe Print |- |6576 |Finger Print |- |6577 |Beef Tip |- |6578 |Bag Of Rice |- |6579 |Flashlight |- |6580 |Evidence Bag |- |6581 |Kale |- |6582 |Mixed Herb |- |6583 |Mystery Meat |- |6584 |Secret Ingredient |- |6585 |Trench Coat |- |6586 |Detective Hat |} The Stars Have Arrived |- |6556 |Limo |- |6557 |Fresh Egg |- |6558 |Spinach |- |6559 |TV Lights |- |6560 |Boom Microphone |- |6561 |Queso Fresco |- |6562 |White Onion |- |6563 |Autograph |- |6564 |Dark Shades |- |6565 |Fresh Mint |- |6566 |Ground Cumin |- |6567 |Hidden Camera |- |6568 |Edeited Footage |- |6569 |Camera Control |- |6570 |TV-Rating |} Rise and Shine |- |5813 |Biscuit Cutter |- |5814 |Biscuit Dough |- |5815 |Coffee Grinder |- |5816 |Country Ham Slice |- |5817 |Cups of Yogurt |- |5818 |Fresh Berry |- |5819 |Fresh Orange |- |5820 |Gravy Boat |- |5821 |Large Egg |- |5822 |Morning Newspaper |- |5823 |Sugar Bowl |- |5824 |Swiss Cheese |- |5825 |Thick Cut Bacon |- |5872 |Orange Slices |- |5851 |Granola Cereal |- |5852 |Breakfast Bown |- |5853 |Butter |- |5854 |Plates |- |5855 |Utensils |} Mushroom Mania |- |5801 |Contest Entry |- |5856 |Tip Pen |- |5808 |Portobello Mushroom |- |5806 |Parmesan Cheese |- |5770 |Baked Portobello |- |5809 |Round 7 Form |- |5812 |Serving Tray |- |5807 |Pepper |- |5803 |Flour Tortilla |- |5857 |Olive Oil Bottle |- |5764 |Grilled Fajitas |- |5810 |Round 2 Form |- |5858 |Serving Platter |- |5805 |Mushroom Recipe |- |5800 |Mushroom Sample |- |5859 |Green Onion |- |5811 |Salmon Fillet |- |5802 |Final Submission |- |5804 |Matsutake Mushroom |- |5766 |King Salmon Matsutake |- |5860 |Trophy |- |5861 |Dinner Plate |} Ancient Recipes |- |5774 |Ancient Translator |- |5839 |Desk Lamps |- |5759 |Moussaka |- |5781 |Magnifying Glass |- |5779 |Calipers |- |5785 |Tweezers |- |5780 |Cleaning Swabs |- |5775 |Bees Wax |- |5784 |Sheers |- |5840 |Paper Sheet |- |5782 |Paste Brush |- |5841 |Fancy Pens |- |5776 |Binder Clips |- |5786 |Cotton Pulp |- |5778 |Book Press |- |5842 |Journals |- |5777 |Binder Thread |- |5783 |Repair Tape |- |5843 |Pie Tins |- |5844 |Cherries |} Black & White Orchids |- |5710 | |- |5711 | |- |5712 | |- |5713 | |- |5714 | |- |5715 | |- |5716 | |- |5717 | |- |5718 | |- |5719 | |- |5720 | |- |5721 | |- |5722 | |- |5723 | |- |5724 | |- |5725 | |- |5726 | |- |5727 | |- |5728 | |- |5729 | |- |5730 | |- |5731 | |- |5732 | |- |5733 | |- |5734 | |- |5735 | |- |5736 | |- |5737 | |- |5738 | |- |5739 |- |5740 | |- |5741 | |- |5728 | |- |6065 | |} Category:Gameplay